


The very first words on the very first page.

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Moana (2016), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Developing Relationship, Episode: s04e09 Last One Out of Beach City, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by..., Lesbian Character, Meet-Cute, Older Moana Waialiki, Past Kidnapping Attempt, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: Rapunzel and her two best friends are volunteering at the library book sale during their summer break from college, but this won't distract Moana from making sure Rapunzel actually has some fun despite being home. Nor will it stop Tiana from looking out for both girls. So, when Rapunzel unexpectedly bonds with a patron, Moana and Tiana make it their mission to unite the two.





	The very first words on the very first page.

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with different ideas for a Rapunzel/Cassandra fanfic*, and this kind of meet-cute Modern AU kept coming back to me, and I eventually realized there were some [serious parallels to a certain SU episode](http://img04.deviantart.net/69cc/i/2016/252/9/9/last_one_out_of_beach_city_by_mokka_quill-dah2uia.jpg) when it came to the characters' roles. The storyline isn't quite the same, but there are definitely some strong similarities.
> 
> Title inspired by a line in Taylor Swift's "Enchanted".
> 
> *No, I have not stopped shipping Rapunzel/Eugene. They're adorable. I am and always have been a multishipper all the way, though, and can never resist some queer representation.

Living in a quiet college town where everyone knew each other had its ups and downs for Rapunzel Gothel. On the one hand, she almost always felt safe in a place where every face was a familiar one. She would never say it herself – she didn’t even _realize_ it – but most people who knew her just _liked_ her, so knowing everyone was pleasant. On the other hand, in such a small town, it was too easy for Rapunzel’s overly-worried father to keep track of her. Her dad meant well, and Rapunzel didn’t really blame him for being so concerned, it was just that his rules could be _kind of_ restricting.

But it was all working out. Rapunzel had started college last year, and at times like this summer, when she was home, she had the two greatest friends in the world. Moana always made sure Rapunzel could get in some fun – even if the fun had to be snuck in, sometimes – while Tiana’s level-headedness always helped Rapunzel feel just as safe as her dad’s rules… Just without the slight feeling of being smothered.

Not that Rapunzel would complain about her family, anyway. Her mother had total faith in her ability to take care of herself, and again, she didn’t – couldn’t – blame her dad for all his worries. Things had been very different before the kidnapping attempt, all those years ago.

But Rapunzel didn’t like to think about _that_ , and she certainly wasn’t going to let it so much as cross her mind on that particular afternoon, where she, along with Moana and Tiana, was volunteering at the local library’s book-and-bake sale. Rapunzel had provided two dozen cupcakes for the event, and Tiana had made twice as many beignets. All three friends were now on book-selling duty, though, which was a little tricky for Rapunzel. There were just so many amazing books being sold, and she couldn’t help cracking a few open to look at them.

“Sugar, why don’t you just by some of them?” Tiana laughed upon spotting Rapunzel tucked away beneath the book table, a novel in her hands.

“I’m supposed to be selling them, not buying them,” Rapunzel said with a sheepish smile.

“That’s true, but reading them isn’t selling them, either. And the library gets the money no matter who buys the books.”

Rapunzel considered this. “I guess that’s true.”

“What’s true?” Moana ducked her head beneath the table, joining her friends. “Why are you under the table?”

“She found another book. What’s this one about, by the way?” Tiana asked.

“I’m no completely sure yet, but a pirate just died in the main character’s family inn. It’s very interesting!”

Tiana reached out a hand down towards Rapunzel. “Well, put it aside and buy it at the end of the sale, Rapunzel. We’ve got books to sell.”

Rapunzel blushed as she handed Tiana the book, then crawled out from beneath the table. “You’re right. Okay, I’m getting back up.” She stretched her arms out wide, and returned to work for a while, until there was a lull in business, and the three young women sat side-by-side-by-side on an portion of the table that had been cleared off, happy to have a chance to just relax and converse.

“So, Moana, how’s the roommate?” Rapunzel asked.

“She’s pretty cool.” Moana kicked her legs back and forth. “Did I tell you about my roommate, Tiana?”

“You said her name is Ariel,” Tiana commented, picking up one of Rapunzel’s cupcakes and placing a dollar in the register. “But I don’t remember hearing much else.”

“She’s an anthropology major, and a great singer. We have pretty similar taste in music, too, which is good.”

“And classes are going well? Keeping up with your grades?”

Moana laughed. “You’re such a mom friend, Tiana. Yeah, my grades are fine. But I have the most annoying TA in one of my required classes for Marine Sciences. The guy’s ego is unbelievable.”

“Is he really that bad?” Rapunzel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Trust me, I’d trade him for Tiana’s Business Studies Professors any day.”

Tiana cringed at that. “You do _not_ mean that.  The Fenner Professors are dull, old-fashioned, and honestly, not that bright. Plus, they’re not exactly humble fellas, themselves.”

“So Rapunzel’s the only one without bad teachers?” Moana shook her head. “Lucky.”

“I _do_ have amazing Professors and TAs,” Rapunzel agreed. “Professor Hook-”

“More pirates?” Moana giggled. Tiana rolled her eyes, and Rapunzel just continued.

“-is such a talented musician. And Professor Attila taught me that cupcake recipe, Tiana!”

“And neither of those classes are even for your fine art major,” Tiana noted. “People say _I_ work too hard, but-”

“Excuse me, ladies.”

Tiana turned around first, then Moana, and Rapunzel last, to see a young woman with dark hair cut above her shoulders standing on the patron’s side of the table. The girls quickly hopped down from their seats.

“Hey, sorry about that,” Rapunzel said with a soft smile. “Can we help you?”

“I was wondering if you’ve got a copy of Treasure Island for sale? I haven’t seen one on the other tables, but I figured I’d double-check.”

“Oh!” Rapunzel scurried off, leaving Moana and Tiana to look at each other in confusion.

“Uh…” Moana said, ever-so-eloquently. Tiana picked up the conversational slack.

“I guess Rapunzel knows about a copy somewhere.”

The woman craned her neck to look in the direction that Rapunzel had headed off in. “Her name’s Rapunzel?”

Tiana nodded, calm and casual, but Moana’s face seemed to sparkle with something between joy and mischief. Before anyone could ask why, though, Rapunzel returned; the novel from earlier in her hands.

“Here you go! Treasure Island. I was, um, kind of reading it earlier.”

“You’ve never read it before?”

“Well, no – so don’t tell me what happens! I’m really liking it so far!” Rapunzel enthused. “But anyway… Here you go, Miss.”

“It’s Cassandra.” She took the book, but hesitated as she reached for her wallet. “…You just started it, huh?”

“Yup. …Oh! No, no!” Cassandra was offering the book back to Rapunzel. “Really, you should take it,” Rapunzel said. “You came all this way to get it. I mean, you’re obviously not a local…”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone knows everyone in this town,” Tiana explained.

Cassandra shrugged. “I just moved here for school, actually.”

“You didn’t go home for the summer?” Rapunzel asked, brow furrowed. Cassandra glanced at the ground, and Rapunzel quickly covered her mouth with one hand. “I’m sorry. That was nosy.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but the reaction seemed forced. “Please, don’t worry about it. Now, are you sure you don’t want this book? Because this is the last time I’m offering it to you.”

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. “I’m sure. I mean… You should have it. I _want_ you to have it.”

Cassandra pulled out the flat-rate price for books indicated on the signs atop the table, and handed the cash to Rapunzel. “Thanks, Raps,” she said, and then she walked away.

“….How did she know my name? Or part of it, anyway?”

Moana grinned. “Tiana told her. Raps is a good nickname for you, though. I might start using that.”

“Huh, well- Why are you smiling like that?”

“She was checking you out. No question.”

Rapunzel’s face went red. “ _Really_?”

Moana nodded eagerly. “Yeah! So… What do you think?”

“I-I don’t know! I mean, she was _super_ pretty, and she seemed cool, but… I don’t know her! And I haven’t dated anyone since I was with Eugene; we’re finally over that awkward stage. I don’t want to mess that up.”

Tiana looked at Rapunzel with an arched brow. “Come on, Rapunzel. If Eugene’s your friend, he’ll be happy for you. It’s been over a year.”

“Okay, but I still don’t _know_ her,” Rapunzel mumbled, which had admittedly been her main concern.

Moana threw an arm around Tiana shoulders, beaming so widely that her eyes were squinting. “Sure, but Tiana and I are going to change that!”

“We are, are we?” Tiana asked.

“Well, _I_ accept this mission. I’m ready to go on a quest for my friend’s happiness!”

“Hey, I’m in, too… If it’s okay with Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel felt like her face was going to burst into flame from how much she was blushing, but she _did_ want to pursue this… Assuming there was anything _to_ pursue, in the first place. And she felt so lucky to have wonderful friends who were willing – eager, even – to help her out. “If you don’t mind…”

“Let’s do it!” Moana whooped. Tiana and Rapunzel gave her a look, and she added, “…When the library sale’s over!”

And it was over, eventually, leaving the three friends free to track down Cassandra. It shouldn’t be too hard; even if she was new to town, it really was a small one. People heard about new neighbors quickly… It was all a matter of asking the right people.

Well, asking the right people, and making sure the right people knew exactly who they were being asked about. Luckily, Rapunzel’s art skills were practically unparalleled, and it wasn’t too long before she had a drawing of Cassandra she was satisfied with. (Moana hadn’t been able to resist teasing her, just a little, about how particular she was about some of the earlier pieces – ‘Cassandra’s eyes were really more of an _olive_ green than a _forest_ green,’ Rapunzel had said, in one case.) Then they made some copies with the machine at the library, and split up.

Moana and Tiana, however, eventually crossed paths at the center of town.

“Any luck?” Tiana asked. Moana shook her head.

“She must spend most of her time at…” she trailed off, and she and Tiana exchanged embarrassed looks, both cringing. “…The college.”

“Of course. I can’t believe none of us thought of that to begin with,” Tiana sighed. “C’mon, let’s ask around by the school. Text Rapunzel and let her know.”

“I’m on it. Hey, have people been giving you weird looks?”

“Well, this _is_ a pretty weird thing to be doing,” Tiana pointed out. Moana shook her head.

“Sure, I guess it _seems_ that way. But we’re performing a good deed for our friend!”

Rapunzel met up with the other two at the college, and now, they only had to ask a few people before they located Cassandra.

“Yeah, I know her,” a boy who looked far too young to be at college – much less staying there by himself over summer break – said, a dreamy expression on his face. “That’s Cassandra. Oh, she’s great!”

“Do you, uh, have any idea where we can find her?” Moana asked gingerly.

“She seems to spend a lot of time running laps on the track,” the boy said. “Tell her Varian says hello!” he called after the friends as they ran off towards the track. Moana shook her head.

“Poor kid. I don’t think he has any idea.”

“Cassandra could be bisexual,” Tiana said. Rapunzel just hoped she was at least not strictly straight – which was silly, she told herself. They didn’t even _know_ each other.

“When is my lesb-dar ever wrong?” Moana asked.

“When you insisted Rapunzel was a lesbian?”

“Fine, but it doesn’t matter, because she’s into our girl Rapunzel.”

“It did seem that way, but let’s not get carried-”

“Guys, it’s her!” Rapunzel gasped as they rounded the gymnasium. She quickly grabbed Moana and Tiana by the wrists and pulled them back behind the building. “This may have been a mistake.”

“What?” Moana asked. “Seriously?”

“I’m sorry. I know you guys worked really hard on this, but just… Come on, she’s going to think it’s creepy! And… Maybe she’ll be kind of right,” Rapunzel said, pressing the palms of her hands together; her fingers interlocking. “Or totally right.”

“I don’t know about that,” Tiana said. “Look, you wanted to talk to her again. Maybe our methods were a little over the top, but that’s always been us… And by us, I mostly mean you and Moana.”

“Hey.”

“She’s right, Moana.”

“I’d just tell her the truth, Rapunzel. This is you we’re talking about – if she says to leave her alone or seems uncomfortable, you’re not going to bug her.”

“Of course not!”

“See what I mean?”

“I guess… Yeah, okay.” Rapunzel took a deep breath. “Alright, I’m going for it.”

“That’s my girl,” Tiana said with a smile.

“You’ve got this,” Moana added, a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder.

“You guys are the best.” And with that, Moana and Tiana watched Rapunzel walk over to Cassandra. Cassandra looked surprise to see her, initially, and the two spoke for a moment… And then Rapunzel pulled out one of the copies of her drawing of Cassandra. Moana winced.

“That… Might be too honest.”

But Tiana shook her head. “She wouldn’t be Rapunzel if she did anything less.”

“…I guess, but- Oh, hey! Look at that.”

Cassandra was laughing – and not mockingly, but with genuine amusement. She took the paper from Rapunzel and seemed to be admiring it.

“I think it’s going well,” Moana whispered to Tiana.

“I think we should _leave_.”

“I kind of want to watch.”

“Come on, Moana.”

And Moana did follow Tiana away from the track, but not before looking over her shoulder one more time at Rapunzel and Cassandra. They’d done well, the three of them, that day. Really well.


End file.
